


The tale of Sourwolf

by TheTriedTyper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTriedTyper/pseuds/TheTriedTyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tale thing. That rhymes. I'm not really selling it am I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale of Sourwolf

There was a wolf, who was a man.   
Two things at once no one can be, but he can. 

Teeth sharp and pointy, together his brow.  
Menacing claws on his hands, exclaiming “I’m the alpha now!” 

A monster within the woods, to most he seemed frightful.   
To one young man which brave be his nature, he seemed delightful.

His sour face and leather items, his eyes that flash red.   
His family gone he leads a pack, full of teenagers and an uncle once dead

Sad and alone he lived each day, until this boy came near.   
What struck him most peculiar, was not his looks but lack of fear. 

With Stilinski charm and wit, he wooed the man who was a wolf.  
His heart did not deny love, but these feelings his mind threatened to engulf.

The road to trust was not smooth, for there was much pain and memories Kate.  
The wolf fell much more easily, for he knew the boy to be his mate.

After many times saving his life, he knew this man he could trust.  
Completely he fell in love with him, for love him he must.

As this is the tale of Sourwolf, and the boy known as Stiles.  
The true love story, spanning for years and across many miles.


End file.
